Leo's 7th wheel ride
by Wrterchica22
Summary: Leo has just watched two of his friends plumment into the Underworld. Now he gets a dream about a girl that he seems to be falling in love with. Two problems 1. He has never met Olivia in real life 2. He doesn't know it but Olivia's got a BIG secret, now she has the power to either sink the Argo II or save it. Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone in case you don't know who I am I am wrterchica, this is a story idea that has been on my mind since Ocotber 1st, (early release read YES!) but anyway I thought I would make it a reality and sense I'm not hte author of the Percy Jackson books ( :( ) then I figured this place would be my next hope, I will also be working on this story with my friend Snezzie's so I hope you guys go check out her work she's a great friend of mine. Well without further ado I give you the prolouge to Leo's 7th wheel ride.**

_**PROLOUGE**_

Leo didn't think he could sleep after watching two of his friends plummet down into the depths of Tatrus. But finally sleep did find him, though what it brought with wasn't pleasant

A girl around ten yrs. Old stood in a doorway leaning against the door frame. She looked a bit like Annabeth but with shorter hair and she radiated power. In the room Leo saw someone sitting there they looked old and frail, he had a bunch of tubes and wires jutting out of his arms and legs. Leo stood by as the girl walked into the room and sat by the bedside. All though she wasn't crying Leo could tell she would. His mother had died and now he was witnessing another death. Before anything else happened a white mist appeared and swept the dream away, taking the girl with it.

Another scene appeared in its place the same girl maybe a year or so older was sitting in an empty class room looking bored. A small green and black snake crawled between her fingers

"Olivia!" a screech rang through the dream and the girl lazily looked up. A hydra burst into the room followed by a boatload of hellhounds and Kampi. Leo froze Kampi was supposedly killed by Percy and Annabeth 3 years ago was the recently or a long time ago?

"YOU SHALL DIEE!" The girl who apparently name was Olivia just sighed and stood up

"Shouldn't you be rotting in Tartarus somewhere Kampi? " Olivia asked. The hydra hissed at her and spit acid, Leo wanted to step forward and help the girl but he knew that he was just here to observe, He watched as Olivia easily side stepped the green goo and studied her finger nails.

"Come on Kampi: Be a good girl and go away, I have so much to do and I don't want to have to fight you and your gang to" Kampi hissed and one of the hellhounds lunged at Olivia but it was too slow, Olivia had already moved, jumping through the air she catapulted off of the hounds head. Landing on her knees she slowly stood. She was surrounded, smirking Olivia spun her wrists ad if she was wielding a sword and suddenly she slammed her wrists down to her sides. Two hook swords gleaming with white hot fire appeared in each hand. Olivia slashed their ashes then leaping out of the way of more acid Olivia dove for the hydra's feet and pulled them out from under him. Breathing heavily Olivia slashed the hook swords, Leo gasped as white hot flames burned the hydras head stumps as they were cut off Leo had never seen anything like this, the girl and the swords.

Olivia rose off the floor her blades shimmering with monster dust. Her short blonde hair falling around her face.

"I'll give you one last chance to go before I tear you to pieces too" Olivia calmly told the monster in front of her, Kampi hissed at her but turned and fled anyway. Olivia collapsed onto the ground and before Leo could help he was pulled out of his sleep.

**Short, yes. Vauge, yes. AWESOME? oh yeah. WEll I hope youall like the prolougeyou do tell me in the reviews so my and Snezzies can think up a 1st chapter (EVEN IF SHE CAN BE A BIT ANNOYING (love you Annie :) ) I'LL DO IT ANYWAY) but only if at least 1 review comes in thats my rule. WRITE ON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. How are all of you. I know it has been forever. But I don't really care because I have actually been a bit busy. But enjoy.**

**Nice: Thank you I enjoy my story as well**

**Snezzies: LOL! I am so glad that you like it. Hope you like the next chapter :)**

_LAST TIME!_

_A girl around ten yrs. Old stood in a doorway leaning against the door frame. In the room Leo saw someone sitting there they looked old and frail, he had a bunch of tubes and wires jutting out of his arms and legs. Leo stood by as the girl walked into the room and sat by the bedside. All though she wasn't crying Leo could tell she would. His mother had died and now he was witnessing another death. Before anything else happened a white mist appeared and swept the dream away, taking the girl with it._

Leo awoke in a cold sweat screaming at the top of his lungs

"NO!" Jason stumbled back; he had been trying to wake his friend up. He had been tossing and turning in his sleep and mumbling something about a hell hound.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked and Leo looked at his friend

"Ya, I'm fine, just a bad dream" Leo tossed the covers off of himself and went to go jump in the shower. The memory of his dream still haunted him. That girl had seemed so different, so powerful. It was like he was standing in the presence of Jason, Percy, Hazel, Nico and Jason's sister Thailia. They all radiated power. Leo wondered if he if Olivia was a daughter of one of the big three. That led him to wondering if she knew it. He had seen Percy control water, Jason control air, he didn't even want to know what Hazel and Nico could do.

After the shower Nico went and took the wheel from coach hedge. Nico was supposed to be leading them somewhere but whenever he wasn't around Leo just followed his gut. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped remembering the many heads of the Hydra

"Are you sure you're okay Leo?" Jason asked and Leo shuddered a bit

"Ya, a lot on my mind lately ok" Leo said not intending to sound as harsh as he did. Jason looked at him as if realizing

"It wasn't your fault Leo. Hazel told me that you think it is. But it's not, it has to happen like this to close the doors. It's the prophecy" Jason said and Leo bit his tounge to keep from being rude to his friend again.

"Ya I know" He said and Jason nodded before walking away to get some sleep. Leo stood at the wheel the dream of Olivia replaying in his mind. She looked so familiar, he must have seen her somewhere before. It was dark before someone was finally able to take him away from the wheel. He wasn't ready to sleep again. But on the other hand maybe it would tell him something about Olivia.

***Meanwhile***

Olivia rubbed her eyes sitting up. Her head hurt way to much. She could faintly hear the voice of the person who owned this hotel room outside the door. Freaking out, Olivia raced to get all of her things together. Stuffing food and water from the fridge and swiping a couple of bucks from the tip for the maid on the counter Olivia raced into the bathroom quickly grabbing some of the hotel giveaway stuff that she could use (soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, mouthwash, toothpaste) Olivia stuck her head out the door and looked. No one was coming in yet he must be talking to someone outside. Grabbing the freshly cleaned clothes from the dryer Olivia stuffed it all in her pack and pulled her hair back stuffing the little snake ring onto her fingers. Olivia opened the window ever so slightly slipped out of it. Closing it quietly behind her Olivia strolled away. Suddenly a huge headache graced her and she fell to the ground

'_Hello daughter'_ a sleepy voice spoke in her mind and Olivia held her head in her hands. _'I know I haven't spoken to you in a while. But I need your assistance'_ immediately knowing who it was Olivia shakily rose to her feet.

"Haven't spoken in a while? That's all you can say. I haven't seen or spoken to you ever since you killed my dad!" Olivia said tears in her eyes.

'_Yessss, your father was a inconvenience. But you can help me rise to power.' _

"Why would I want that? Huh! Do I want to be remembered as the one who died raising Gaea? Huh Mom!

**FAIL ATTEMPT AT CLIFHANGER! Anyway that was a bit short. But the next one might be a bit longer. Hopefully until then WRITE ON!**


End file.
